dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glonisla supermarket siege
|end_of_attack=January 12, 2005 5:30 PM |cause=Shinto extremism, revenge for Minecraftian government action over SPASDOT |deaths=4 |injuries=9 |missing= |arrested=January 12, 2005 5:30 PM |charges_brought=Providing material support to a foreign terrorist organization First-degree murder (4 counts) Hostage-taking (9 counts) |date_of_trial=January 19, 2005 |convicted=Yes |sentence=Life in prison }} The Glonisla supermarket siege was a hostage crisis that occurred at a United El Kadsreian Grocers supermarket in Glonisla, El Kadsre in the wake of the St. Jude's High School shooting two days earlier. The suspect, Hisano Yonamine, had pledged allegiance to the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson and was the wife of Paul Arakaki, whom he met while studying in Minecraftia. Armed with a submachine gun, an assault rifle, and two pistols, she entered and attacked foreigners who frequented a supermarket in Glonisla. Yonamine later murdered four of the hostages and held 15 others during a siege where she demanded the Arakaki brothers not be harmed. Glonisla police ended the siege by storming the store and arresting Yonamine. Attack On the afternoon of January 12, 2005, Hisano Yonamine, who had pledged allegiance to the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson, attacked foreigners at a United El Kadsreian Grocers supermarket in the east side of Glonisla. She killed four people, all of whom were foreigners and tool several people hostage. El TV Kadsre claimed that Yonamine had another accomplice, Shioko Tanabe, being Gary Arakaki's wife. Yonamine was later confirmed to be the shooter who killed a police officer the previous day. One witness of the attack stated he was on his way out of the store with his son when Yonamine entered the store and opened fire in all directions. Yonamine recorded nine minutes of the attack using a headcam and uploaded the footage to VidSpace using a computer at the supermarket. The video was later age-restricted to 17+ viewers as it included graphic depictions of three of the victims' deaths. The footage can be seen in a SPASDOT propaganda video of the attack, as she emailed the footage to SPASDOT commander Yang Sung. In an interview with the El Kadsre Daily Inquirer after Yonamine was arrested, she stated she wanted to target "non-Asian foreigners", presumably Americans. A cell phone line was left open and Yonamine's dialogue with the hostages was recorded by El TV Kadsre. Yonamine's motive for the attack was revenge for the Minecraftian government's action over SPASDOT in the wake of the St. Jude's High School shooting. Two of the dead were hailed as heroes by their fellow hostages as they were seeking to free the other hostages. Yonamine reportedly abandoned one of her weapons due to a jam, one of the market's employees took the malfunctioning weapon in an attempt to take down Yonamine, and also tried to call the police in the process. However, Yonamine shot the employee in the head and proceeded to murder one of the aforementioned hostages. The remaining victims of the attack immediately sought to resist Yonamine. One of the hostages managed to escape and tried to make an emergency call, but the line was busy thanks to the recording of Yonamine's dialogue, and successfully called the police after a few attempts. Yonamine was reportedly in contact with the Arakaki brothers as both the St Jude's siege progressed, and warned police she would kill the hostages if the brothers were harmed. Nearby buildings were placed on lockdown and all tourist attractions in Glonisla were temporarily closed until the following Monday as a precaution. Police intervention All remained relatively quiet until four grenades were thrown inside the supermarket at approximately 5:09 PM . Heavily armed police ran to the scene, surrounding the shop while Yonamine opened fire at police. This led to police storming the store and Yonamine continued to attack police before she was tazed by an officer and was put in handcuffs, therefore being arrested. Category:Terrorist incidents in El Kadsre Category:Attacks perpetrated by Crimsonites Category:SPASDOT terrorist incidents Category:2005 Category:2005 in El Kadsre Category:Terrorist incidents in 2005 Category:Shinto extremism in El Kadsre Category:Deaths by firearm Category:Deaths by firearm in El Kadsre Category:Filmed killings Category:Hostage taking in El Kadsre Category:Shopping mall attacks Category:Mass murder in 2005 Category:Massacres in El Kadsre Category:2005 mass shootings Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:January 2005 crimes Category:January 2005 crimes in El Kadsre